Given a developing storyline or event in the news, a reader may prefer to receive only the most relevant, up-to-date information from his or her content providers and avoid receiving redundant or duplicate information. Deduplication methods have developed as a means for curating personalized content streams, so that redundant facts and notifications are suppressed based on, for example, matching of character strings in incoming and previously presented content or a determination that a notification concerning a particular article has already been sent.